


Doriath

by Elwing_of_Doriath



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwing_of_Doriath/pseuds/Elwing_of_Doriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist ein Gedicht, das ich vor Jahren geschrieben habe. Ich fand schon immer, dass Doriath zu wenig Beachtung unter Silmarillion-Fans bekommt, also... ;-)<br/>Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass das Gedicht aus der Sicht Celeborns ist, aber das ist nicht wirklich wichtig und andere Figuren könnten es genauso sein.<br/>Das Gedicht war auch auf deutsch und auf englisch auf Henneth Annun, es ist also wahrscheinlich in dieses Archiv importiert worden (?), aber ich poste die deutsche (und bessere) Fassung auf jeden Fall noch einmal hier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doriath

Ich bin ein Kind der Wälder  
Doch fort trug mich der Wind  
Des Zwielichts Nebelträume  
Im Dämmern fern mir sind.

Doriath, du stilles Land  
In Waldes Dämmerlicht  
Als sonnenlos in Himmels Band  
Der Sternenglanz sich flicht.

Esgalduin, du Silberfluss  
So unversehrt, so frei  
Wenn grün und gold im Blütenland  
Die Sonne zart erscheint.

Klarer Seen Lichterquell  
Schatten, Nebelglanz  
O Waldlandreich, o Doriath  
Meiner Seele Heimat ganz!

Ich bin ein Kind der Wälder  
Du kannst sie in der Ferne dort sehn  
Ach, wolltst doch voll Lachen und Jauchzen  
Mit mir dorthin wieder gehn.

Wo die Lerchen die Lieder lachen  
Umwoben vom Silberglanz  
Wenn im Sternenlicht wir wachen  
Doriath, du graues Land.


End file.
